


Homesick

by Brooker25



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Homesickness, I wrote this in like fifteen minutes, Lui doesn't know how to comfort people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooker25/pseuds/Brooker25
Summary: Nogla is homesick on a group trip and Lui tries to comfort him





	Homesick

A cool breeze blew along the shore, causing little waves to crash over the moonlit sand and a whistling through the trees near the small beach. A man’s footprints marked a path from the worn trailhead to the distant stretch of land that jutted out from the mainland. He shivered against the wind and hugged himself, the sleeves of his oversized grey sweatshirt hanging a few inches from his fingers. 

His dark hair whipped around his forehead and his light brown eyes caught the starlight, shining in the semi-darkness. He stopped a few inches from the end of the peninsula, his toes digging into the cold sand and face tilted toward the heavens. The man relished the quiet, breathing in the salted air and feeling the soft whispers against his pale skin. He sighed and settled himself on the sand, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his head against them, body feeling heavy and mind sluggish. He missed the greenery that was home, missed the sights and sounds and sensations of it. He gripped the extra inches of the sweatshirt and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the burning of tears.

He thought of his friends, laughing and partying up at the cabin they’d rented for the next few weeks. He didn’t want them to know how homesick he was; he didn’t want to be made fun of. He glanced up at the shimmering stars wishing that he’d taken his guitar. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself to the music and forget that he was millions of miles from home. 

“Nogla?” a voice startled him and he looked over his shoulder to find Lui standing a few feet away. Nogla swallowed and got shakily to his feet.

“Whadda ya want?” he asked and he hated the wavering of his voice. Lui narrowed his eyes and took a few more steps, his eyes asking thousands of questions. 

“They just brought out another case,” he said casually and Nogla appreciated the fact he hadn’t asked if Nogla was okay, it would’ve been pointless. Of course, he wasn’t okay. 

“Oh.” he said softly and Lui let out a sigh.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked and Nogla pursed his lips trying his best not to cry in front of one of his best friends. Lui came closer, reaching out to pat Nogla’s arm. “Hey, I’m right here. I’m not going to judge,” he said and Nogla turned away letting the tears fall. 

“I-I don’t want to-” he started before bringing a fist to his mouth to cover a sob. Lui fidgeted, unsure of how exactly to deal with the situation. He chose to come up beside Nogla and lean against him in a silent motion of support. He would have put his hand on Nogla’s shoulder if the man wasn’t so tall. 

“I promise I won’t laugh at whatever it is,” he said and Nogla looked down at him, the older man’s form blurred by the tears. 

“I really like it here, I’m enjoying it,” he said and Lui nodded.

“It’s been pretty good so far, not going to lie.” He raised an eyebrow. “But?” 

“But I miss home.” Nogla continued and took a deep breath, embarrassment heating his cheeks. It was such a stupid reason to being crying, a stupid reason to miss out on a party. Stupid to assume his friends would laugh. Lui chuckled softly and Nogla rounded on him. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!” he half shouted, half whined. Lui shook his head.

“I’m not laughing at you...I miss home too,” he admitted and Nogla blinked, that was not what he had expected. Lui smiled, “I’m not really the biggest people person...you know that.” Nogla nodded. “So this weekend has been awesome and everything but at the same time I miss being at home, by myself.” he laughed softly. “But hey, at least this way I’m out of the house.” Nogla chuckled and looked out at the dark waves wiping at the last of his tears. 

“I jus’...It’s a silly reason to hide ya know? I didn’t want to break down in front of ‘em.” he glanced back toward the trail toward the cabin. Lui followed his gaze.

“I get it, it’s okay.” he said and Nogla took a deep breath. 

“They’d laugh,” he said and Lui paused, he couldn’t deny that some of the group would laugh at the notion that Nogla was homesick but he didn’t think they’d do it when he was crying in front of them.

“Maybe, but they still care about you,” he said and Nogla smiled slightly.

“I know.” 

“You good then? I can almost hear the drunken mistakes being made over there.” Lui said and Nogla chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

Together the two made their way back toward the cabin making bets on who was going to get the drunkest, who was going to regret their actions the most in the morning and who would assume the worst of Nogla and Lui’s disappearance. 

“You know that we’re shipped right?” Lui asked as they reached the trail. Nogla stopped a second, looking at Lui oddly.

“Us?” he said incredulously and Lui giggled.

“Yeah, the internet thinks we’re cute together apparently.” Nogla frowned.

“Oookay then.” Lui pointed a finger.

“You’re one to talk! You’re always after H20Vanoss.” Nogla’s cheeks went red.

“They’d be cute,” he mumbled and Lui giggled again. 

“C’mon you goof, we’re missing all the cool shit!” he ran off down the trail and Nogla took off after him, complaining loudly at his lack of shoes. 


End file.
